


idiots

by childoflightningg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoflightningg/pseuds/childoflightningg
Summary: Marinette knew Adrien’s chivalry and politeness and kindness and everything he broadcasted to the world. Since they’d become friends she’d been privy to his random musings and corny wit. She knew his hopes and fears from their late night talks. She knew his pain, his grief, amusing stories from his childhood and his nicknames for every one of his father’s employees.And ever since she’d accidentally stumbled into seeing him detransform several months ago, she’d come to know how the ring on his finger gave him freedom unlike any he’d known before. She knew how it felt to save people he cared about, and do it alongside the most amazing heroine. He’d told her, blushing red, how Ladybug made his heart race and his head spin and every other cliche that made Marinette turn bright red.There were things about him not even Adrien knew Marinette knew. How could he know that she was the girl behind the other mask, looking at him and seeing so much more than he guessed?Or, a reverselucky accident
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one more old story from 2016! It's a short one. At the time, I was interested in the idea of how a partial reveal like from my story "lucky accident" would look if Marinette were the one who found out before Adrien.
> 
> Apologies for the kind of scattered nature of this—this was more a collection of moments that got stuck in my head rather than a linear story. I thought I might try to pull it into something more cohesive at some point, but it never happened.

She clutched his hand and looked up into his eyes. Adrien stared out at her from behind the mask, with the same expression he’d had when she’d stumbled into him and he’d caught her at school.

Overwhelmed, she shook her head and closed her eyes. Chat Noir had never seen her cry. She didn’t want this to be the first time, when she didn’t even know what she was so upset about.

“Ladybug?” Chat’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head again, pulling away. She couldn’t speak.

Chat Noir pulled her in for a hug. Ladybug broke down, throwing her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He held her while she quaked with sobs.

After a minute she pulled away, wiping her cheeks, and apologized.

“Don’t worry about it,” Chat said. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” she croaked. “I”m just being stupid.” With a watery smile, she cast her yo-yo and left Adrien Agreste standing there, looking worried and confused.

\- - -

Marinette knew Adrien’s chivalry and politeness and kindness and everything he broadcasted to the world, everything she’d learned as his biggest fan. Since they’d become friends she’d been privy to his random musings and corny wit. She knew his hopes and fears from their late night talks. She knew his pain at his father’s neglect, his grief for his mother’s disappearance, amusing stories from his childhood and his nicknames for every one of his father’s employees.

And ever since she’d accidentally stumbled into seeing him detransform several months ago, she’d come to know how the ring on his finger gave him freedom unlike any he’d known before. She knew how it felt to save people he cared about, and do it alongside the most amazing heroine. He’d told her, blushing red, how Ladybug made his heart race and his head spin and every other cliche that made Marinette turn bright red.

There were things about him not even Adrien knew Marinette knew. How could he know that she was the girl behind the other mask, looking at him and seeing so much more than he guessed?

Considering all the versions of him she’d met, respectively, as each version of herself, Marinette thought she might know Adrien better than anyone else. But he still wasn’t always easy to read.

\- - -

“Adrien, wait,” Marinette said. She could hardly hear her own voice over the pounding in her ears. “Please.”

Chat Noir stopped and turned. “Everything okay?”

“No,” Marinette said. _I’m really about to do this._ “I have to tell you something I’ve been keeping from you. Something I’ve been keeping from everyone.”

“Okay,” Chat said. He looked worried.

“I’m…” she took a deep breath. _I will never be able to undo this. I will never be able to untell him this._ “I’m Ladybug.”

“Oh,” Chat Noir said. “Oh.” Now he looked - he looked -

She couldn’t read him.

“I’m sorry,” she said. She couldn’t get any other words out.

His ring beeped. His eyes went to it. “I have to…”

“Of course.” Marinette dry swallowed.

“Okay.” Adrien took a deep breath. “Talk later?”

“Okay.”

\- - -

Later turned out to be almost midnight. Marinette sat out on her balcony, a blanket wrapped around herself, waiting for him.

He landed with two to-go cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He detransformed and handed one off to her. Marinette sipped it cautiously. “Thanks.”

“Sorry I took so long.”

“It’s a lot to absorb.”

“You’re Ladybug.”

“I am.”

“And…” He trailed off for a moment. “All the things I told you - and you still want to be my friend?”

“Of course I want to be your friend.” Marinette bit her lip. “If you still want to be mine.”

“But this means that you are two of the most important people in my life.” He shook his head. “How would that make me not want to be your friend?”

“I kept it from you. And I didn’t have any good reason for it.”

“I knew you didn’t want to share your identity,” Adrien said, shrugging. “You didn’t ask to learn mine. You didn’t owe me anything.”

“Do you…” She hesitated. _Do I dare?_ “Do you still love Ladybug?”

Adrien turned and met her eyes then. Marinette stopped breathing.

He had a strange expression, but she could read him. He had been expecting the question, but he was still caught off guard. He was nervous, he was terrified, he was hopeful and worried and -

Or maybe those were just her own thoughts reflected in him?

She wasn’t sure who kissed who - maybe it was both of them at the same time. He twisted his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. She looped her arms around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair. Her mind emptied.

She pulled away and rested her forehead on his, only a breath away. Marinette glanced from his lips to his eyes. “So, you do?” she whispered. 

“I love you,” Adrien said.

Marinette smiled and laughed and pulled him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, but if you didn't, don't worry, I've exhausted my old ml drafts now :)
> 
> Stay safe <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as peggiecarter, if you want!


End file.
